


Time moved differently in the darkness

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He can't remember what brought him here.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838878
Kudos: 5





	Time moved differently in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 
> 
> Time moved differently in the darkness

Time moved differently in the darkness. Maybe he has been resting his head against Madelyn's stomach for ten minutes; perhaps it is an hour. Homelander didn't know. He could open his eyes and check the time; he could move and turn on the lights. 

He wouldn't do any of that. Homelander was far too comfortable. And if Madelyn was uncomfortable, then she didn't let it show.

And he briefly remembers coming here, mind in chaos. Homelander can't remember why, but that's irrelevant now. No, he's more focused on the softness of the flesh of Madelyn's stomach, soft and smooth. The way she breathes, it's soothing.


End file.
